A Date with A Moth's Daughter
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The Summary is inside. Read and Review.


**A Date with A Moth's Daughter**

**Summary****: Kitten has been dumped by Fang once again, this time for good. However while watching a news report about Smash City, her interest is renewed when she first lays eyes on Yoshi (my version). A reluctant Killer Moth agrees to do his daughter's bidding by getting Yoshi to go on a date with her. After being forced into it by Sonic, Yoshi must endure the horror of being on a date with a supervillain's spoiled daughter. But can he handle it?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers and Teen Titans belong to their rightful owners.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

**PART 1**

"I can't believe it, this is so not fair. I can't believe Fang broke up with me again. Ooh I hate him so much, I wish I could just make him suffer." said Kitten as she paced back and forth in her bedroom.

For the several hours that had passed, Kitten was having another one of her usual temper tantrums. This was the second or maybe third time that her relationship with Fang had ended. Only this time it was for a very good reason. Apparently, he had grown sick and tired of her being so clingy, demanding and needy. At this rate, he decided that he had enough of it and finally chose to break it off for good. Ever since then, she hasn't stopped complaining about it for half the week. It was so annoying that her father Killer Moth often buried himself in his work, trying all he could to ignore it, despite how hard it was.

After a while, she finally calmed down and chose to forget about it. She then sat on her bed, grabbed the remote and turned on her TV. However, all she merely did was flip through one channel after another as she tried to find something to watch.

"Ugh, can't there be one program that doesn't automatically bore me to death. Everyday it's the same old thing. Sex and the City, yawn. Pokemon, boring. Some random game show, super boring. Casablanca, old school. Who makes these shows and movies anyway, Planet Boring?"

But as she continued to change to one channel after another, Kitten suddenly came to a stop the moment she came upon a rather interesting news broadcast.

"_This is Tom Keenman reporting to you live from the town of Smash City, the hometown of the resident heroes, the Super Smash Brothers. Just recently about a few hours ago, the two villains, Plasmotron and Plague were single handedly taken down by the reptilian hero and well known Smasher,Yoshi. The brave heroic dino proved instrumental in stopping said villains from robbing the Smash City Museum. We are now here at the museum with the dino himself to talk about his act of justice." _said the reporter on TV.

"Ooh, this sounds good." said Kitten with glee.

"_Tell us Yoshi, how did it feel battling two savage supervillains on your own?"_

"_To be specific Tom, I must admit that at first it seemed a little rough from the start. But as it went along, I was having a blast. Those two villains didn't stand much of a chance, everything they threw at me didn't stop me at all._" said Yoshi.

"_I see. So you were able to hold out against them?"_

_"Hey, I don't have jewel powers and WereWolf powers for nothing._"

_"And there you have it, once again the forces of evil have been stopped by the glorious efforts of this brave and hardworking hero. Thank you so much for this interview Yoshi, it's been a great honor."_

_"Anytime Tom. After all, good always triumphs over evil."_

"_Perhaps you could stick around a little bit longer._"

"_I've got plenty of time._"

Kitten reacted with the utmost excitement and interest. The whole time she watched Yoshi, various fantasties went racing through her head. One such fantasy showed them together watching the sunset at a beach, with Yoshi holding her in his arms before they shared a passionate kiss. But unfortunately, when she snapped out of it, she was kissing one of her pillows. She simply just tossed it aside and smiled to herself.

"Oh, that Yoshi is so dreamy. I just wanna take him in my arms and hug him, and kiss him and squeeze him like a stuffed animal. I've got to have him, I just gotta. And I know exactly how to do it."

"DADDY, DADDY. DADDY, GET UP HERE NOW!" she yelled.

Within seconds, Killer Moth came running into the room. He was breathing heavily due to rushing all the way upstairs from the basement, which is where he usually spends most of his time working.

"What is it now Kitten, I'm very busy at the moment!" said Killer Moth.

"This won't take long daddy, I just need you to do a simple favor for me. After all, daddies always do nice things for their charming little girls." she said with a rather childish smile.

Killer Moth lowered his head in annoyance. Although he did love his daughter, he couldn't stand her constant habit of always asking for everything she wants, and she wouldn't stop pestering him until he gave in.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want a date." she requested.

Killer Moth just stood there, without even moving one muscle. He knew exactly where this was going to lead, and he wasn't happy about it either.

"Kitten, I thought we already went through this. Don't you remember what happened-" but he got cut off before he could finish.

"I'm not stupid daddy, of course I remember. But this time things are gonna be different."

"What makes you think I can talk Robin into-"

"No, not him, not again. There's somebody else I want, and it's not Robin or Fang."

"Just tell me who it is!"

"Simple, I want him." she mentioned while pointing at Yoshi on the TV screen.

"Are you kidding, why would you want a date with some talking reptile?"

"He has a name daddy. It's Yoshi."

"Like I said, are you kidding?"

Kitten only responded with an angry look. She was beginning to become irritated with her father's disbelief over her choice of a date.

"*sigh* Kitten, it was bad enough that I had to get you a date for your junior prom. But now you expect me to set you up with a guy who isn't human, whom you've never met, nor do you even know about. If you believe-"

"Ahem, daddy. Allow me to spell this out for you."

Before long, he had no other option but to brace himself for what was about to happen.

"I...WANT...YOSHI. AND I WANT HIM...NOW. YOU WILL GET ME A DATE WITH HIM, IF YOU DON'T, I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!"

At this point, he knew that there was no way to change her mind.

"Alright, alright. Very well, I'll just go see what I can do."

"Good, that's better. Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome Kitten."

With that, he left the room.

"What a whiny brat." he muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Kitten.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"So Yoshi, me and the others saw you on the news today." said Sonic as he and Yoshi were walking down the hall of the top floor in Smash Tower.

"What can I say, the guy wanted to interview me." said Yoshi.

"So you can spare time for an interview with a reporter, but not for any of the girls who ask you out after you save them."

"Look, the point is although I do like girls, I'm just not interested in romance right now."

"Says the reptile who practically has girls drooling over him."

"Says the hedgehog who's just jealous because I was on TV."

"Duly noted."

As they continued to walk, they made their way to the main area where the other Smashers were.

"Oh Yoshi, there you are." said Mario as he turned to look at him and Sonic, along with the others

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he greeted.

"Nothing much, except that someone wants to speak to you about something."

"Well, who is it?"

Mario pushed a button on the control panel, which showed Killer Moth on the main screen.

"Well, what have we got here?" Yoshi asked.

"Hello Yoshi. My name is Killer Moth, and I want to have a moment of your time to talk about a specific subject." announced the villain.

"Whatever it is, I'm listening."

"Very well. Now-"

Before Killer Moth could even explain, he was rudely shoved aside by an anxious and excited Kitten, whose eyes immediately lit up with excitement upon noticing Yoshi.

"Hi Yoshiboo." she greeted cheerfully.

Yoshi's face: (0_0)ll

"Uh, excuse me?" asked Yoshi with puzzlement.

"_Who is this_ _girl?_" he thought.

"Ooooh, you look soooo cute. I could just eat you right up." she cooed.

"Wait a minute, what's going on, who are you?"

"Oops, I almost forgot. My name is Kitten, and I've always wanted to meet you."

"Kitten, you only saw him on a TV report. You barely even know him." said Killer Moth from the side.

"QUIET DADDY!" she screamed.

"Ahem, excuse me Kitten. But what is this even about?" Yoshi asked.

"Why Yoshi, I thought you'd never ask. The thing is, I really, really, really like you. And it would make me sooo happy if you'd go out with me on a nice, romantic date."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on. No offense Kitten, but I don't really know you all that well. Plus, I really don't think you're my ty-"

Yoshi was cut off when Sonic grabbed him and clamped a hand over his mouth, stopping him from talking any further.

"Don't listen to that, he's just a little too shy. Of course he'll go out with you." Sonic blurted out.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" asked Yoshi, even though his voice was muffled by Sonic's hand.

Sonic ignored him as he continued to speak.

"I assure you that Yoshi is very ecstatic about it on the inside, trust me."

As much as he didn't want to do it, he had no choice since Sonic had practically forced him into it. After Sonic let go of him, Yoshi turned to face Kitten on the screen. Gulping nervously, Yoshi managed to put on a goofy and sheepish smile before speaking.

"Kitten, was it?"

"Yes?" she asked with glee.

"Sonic is right. I would- ugh, I would- um, I would- ahem, I would love to go out on a date with you."

"_I'm gonna regret this for the rest of my life._"

"Really, you mean it?"

"Y-y-yes, yes I do. I'd be honored."

"Oh Yoshi, you've made me the happiest girl ever."

"Thanks. Uh, what did you have in mine for our, uh, date?"

"A nice romantic dinner, a movie and a wonderful stroll through the park."

"Gee, that sounds great. So what time would be good for you?"

"7:30 in the evening. Meet me at Pizza Corner in Jump City, and don't be late."

"Okay then, I'll be there." he said while feeling uneasy.

"See you later, my darling Yoshiboo." she cooed.

After blowing a kiss to him, the screen then went blank. Yoshi just stood there as still as a statue, without even moving a single muscle. He had just agreed to go on a date with a girl he knew nothing about, nor did he even remember at all.

"Uh, are you alright?" asked Sonic who approached him.

Yoshi slowly turned his head to face the hedgehog.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"You may wanna start running now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to STRANGLE THE LIFE OUT OF YOU!"

"Oh boy, I'm outta here." said Sonic before he went rushing off, with Yoshi speeding off after him.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**This was originally supposed to be a full one shot, but due to constant delays, I was forced to turn it into a two part one shot.**

**So anyway, this is my first crossover between Smash Brothers and Teen Titans. It's not my best work, but I tried as hard as I could. **

**That aside, Yoshi's just been forced by Sonic into a date with a super villain's bratty daughter. She's incredibly excited about it, but Yoshi is none too pleased. Hopefully he'll be able to make it through the date without chickening out. Sonic only did all this just to mess with him.**

**There's not much to laugh at in this part, but they're will be in the next one. I guarantee that.**

**Plus, if you want to learn more about Yoshi's portrayal in my stories, try checking my profile. I'm dead serious, I don't wanna waste time by explaining it all.**

**Anyway, tune in next time for Part 2.**


End file.
